custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the 7th Season of the Jared & Friends TV Series Episodes # Back to School # Party Crashers - Taking place around the events of Me and My Family, there's word going round that there's a party in the neighborhood one Saturday, but Jared isn't invited, which makes him feel upset and angry for being left out. He tries to plead to his parents, but it doesn't work, as well as his his friends, who do the same as his parents. This makes him even more upset. This leads to him trying to get in, only to be kicked out time and time again, until he has to use brute force, which only makes things worse. Through this, Jared learns it's never okay to show up at an event uninvited because it is never polite and that you can't always get your way and everyone can't be invited to every party, as that's just life and life isnt always fair and it will knock you down, but you should never let it keep you down. Instead, you have to be happy with the life you already have and be happy for others, too. ' # Jared's Dream - '''Jared is losing faith in himself and his family and friends, and he falls asleep and dreams that Wicked and Harley have taken over both of his special worlds and must overcome his greatest weaknesses: his fear of losing his friends and family and being alone and to regain his self-confidence by believing in himself to regain his powers, thanks to the reminder and the help of a couple familiar friends. ' # Bryce + Chloe: A 13 Reasons Why Adventure - '''Motherboard rallies the Dream Team together to face a new threat: Bryce Walker and main squeeze Chloe Rice who wreaking major havoc around the high school undercover style. It turns out they have serious dark powers that causes others to be hypnotized and under their control by just using flattery against them. Jared must rely on a few unwilling but convenient allies to stop them. Through this, the lesson of false flattery, working with others, and staying true to yourself and doing the right thing is learned # Hoco Fashion Frenzy! - Jared's buddy Monique is a corner. She is taking part in the Wilfrid Laurier College/University Homecoming Fashion Show held every year the end of September, and she wants to make something special. With the help of her friends and some imagination, she creates dazzling outfits with a dazzling new ingredient: magical make-believe diamond sequins, which catch the eye of an unfortunate soul # The Power of Imagination - Sometimes Jared's friends don't understand how important imagination is to him and can sometimes get annoyed by it, but Jared shows them it's not just for kids, and that even God himself has a great imagination, just by creating the big world around them and the people who live on it, and this episode proves it (once again). # The Tales of Jar-Bear and Angel - Sarah is down in the dumps, and Jared and the team go visit her to lift her spirits and share their favorite memories with her # Shadow Showdown!!! (Shadows of Truth 3) - The third installment of the Shadows of Truth arc involving Jared, Alycia, and Ian. Things take a turn for the worse when Alycia blocks Jared on social media and refuses to speak to him. This unhappy situation prompts Wicked's old shadows to exploit Jared's weaknesses and re-transforms him into Dark Jared. Only much more powerful. This causes the Posse to enter inside Jared's head to stop the spell from the inside, which ensues an epic showdown between StarSpark and Dark Jared, while Jared himself battles his weakness. ''' # Funk 'N' Glow Hoco: A Night with the Stars - '''It's that time of year again: the annual Homecoming dance in November and Jared is determined to make it the best one yet (as it's his last year in high school) with the help of his friends, old and new and they soon learn life is a party with a little imagination and with the power of friendship # Pixie Power - In this fantasmic J&F remake of Bratz: Fashion Pixiez, Jared finds a strange butterfly-shaped locket-like charm on MC's backpack and has a vision of her and Flynn growing wings alongside a few other couples from school, such as Eric and Katie, Mitchell and Liv, etc. and inside the locket, is a special sparkling misty dust that makes them grow magical wings and fly off into the night. This prompts him and his friends of the Dream Team to bring to light a world beyond and invisible to their own. With the help of special glasses and a little imagination, they enter the whimsical world of pixies and unicorns, a world where gnomes and unicorns come alive with a little bit of a boost into the power of make believe, but it's in great danger by a great familiar threat: Lina, returning in the state of a ghost to take over the realms and our heroes learn the power of friendship and imagination with God's help is stronger than anything in the world! Will they thwart the evil pixie specter's schemes or will the free world fall? Find out in the stellar two-part J&F winter special # A New Year's Eve to Remember - It's almost 2019, and things are underway for the celebrations but Jared begins to worry about what will happen in the new year. Barney and Natalia assure him things will get better and it'll be fine and give him a lesson and what to do if you feel like freaking out! #Shake, Rumble, and Robinson - Jared is in a personal jam! His best friend Sarah is swamped in life, having night shifts, juggling her social life and whatnot and he thinks she doesn't care about him anymore! That's when he soon learns a lesson in patience and understanding others, after he hears a story or two from Barney's old friend, Wanda the Explorer, Stella the Storyteller's niece from South America #Madison Madness - Jared likes a girl named Madison and he tries to get her to notice him, but things don't work, so he gets upset and gets too determined. He takes advantage of his imagination (especially his visions) to make Madison like him back, from transforming into a Turflytle-esque costume to singing and dancing in music video style. He resorts to using the love potion even after the incident two seasons ago. This ordeal reminds Jared you can't always force people to like you, true love is when they will like you for who you are #Jared's Bad Day - Jared is having a rocky day, his best friends are busy and have no time to hang out, he has a lot of homework and chores, and this makes him very upset and stressed, which soon causes a Stress Spell (it's an imaginary so called 'hiccup' that people can get when they closely reach the boiling point of stress) which makes him temporarily lose his voice. ''' #How to Have a SEMI Good Time! ("Madison Madness 2") - '''It's that time of year again, the school winter semi formal party and Jared and his team are ready to rock. However, Jared's feelings for Madison get in the way of things with Jared trying to talk to her but to no avail and this makes him upset. But count on Maddy Cabral "the Kool Kat", Barney "the Purple Pal", and Sarah "the Angel" to get Jared back to himself again, reminding him that having friends is a lot more fun and that he deserves much better than Madison any day and he has to make the most of what he already has, like the semi formal dance with his friends, as it will be his last school dance (before prom that is). In the end, Jared gets back into his groove, sharing the time he has with his buds, and even sharing a dance with MC, knowing that he is done with Madison after she dissed his pretend pals and rejected him multiple times. Goes to show that true friends really never go out of style, no matter what the time and if your crush disses your friends or your taste in friends in which you're proud of...DUMP THEM! # Best Friends Forever - Sarah Jackson seems off lately, she isn't her usual self. She is acting distant, standoffish, and a little snarky. Her best friend Jared sees this and he wants to help. He knows she struggles with mental health, and he wants to see what he can do to help. Jared wants to give her a prom ticket, but he's worried she isn't the girl he knows anymore. But Jared soon learns once again to always have faith in your pals, and he just has to be there for his best friend. This is when he finally presents the tickets and Sarah says yes with a sweet smile on her face. Once Again, the Admiration for Friendship and Imagination reigns supreme! This continues an arc of Jared and the team getting ready for grad and prom # Jared Robinson and the Attack of the Jaz-Chris! Part 1- Told in a non-traditional story narrative (similar to the 2003 TMNT series), Jared and his pretend playmates land in hot water with Jasmine Henri, and Chris Gallo, fellow school football team player and her main squeeze, when Jared's temper allows him to be jealous of the fact that girls like Jasmine like guys who play sports like Chris and lashes out, having a meltdown about it on Instagram, LIVE and shoots them with one of his famous magic Morphix water balloons! Now it's a race against time to save all sanctity of the Dream Team! Will the Posse make it out alive learning the importance of standing up to your problems instead of running from them, honesty, and friendship, or will this great adventure be their last? This is left on a cliffhanger after a spell gone strong activates Jared's Dimension Twist wand and zaps the ailing Dream Team into thin air. ' # Jared Robinson and the Attack of the Jaz-Chris! Part 2 - '''Immediately continuing Part 1, it turns out the magic blow sent Jared and his pals into the neon lights dimension of the Jaz-Chris world, where the couple has gained reinforcements in familiar faces, especially one from Jared's past: Madison, his past crush. Now the has come to a climax, as Jared has to prove his worth as the leader of the pack, thanks to his quick thinking and imagination, being able to rally his friends to use their imaginations and powers with the help of his new Friendship Bracelets which hold colorful beads, one for each type of power/transformation, including an all new light energy based power known as the Power of StarSpix. In the end, the Posse soon subdue the odd couple and Jared apologizes for his bad attitude, taking responsibility for his actions, and finds a new friend in Chris when he arrives home. ' #Into the Abyss - '''Wicked is up to her old tricks, but now she's going under the sea, on the quest to find a magical seashell that will give her and Harley unspeakable power. That's when Motherboard summons the Posse and leads them on a great underwater escapade to stop the witches from claiming the relic, thanks to the Undersea Power-Up and with the help and return of Alycia Helliwell and Ian Gregg, Star & Spark, respectively #Test of Self-Confidence - Wicked works up a new plan to destroy her enemies and take over the realm: have people be engulfed in the darkness of their own weaknesses and fears. Each Posse member find them self in a void with an illusion of their inner weaknesses and fears, such as Jared's fear of being alone and losing his best friends forever, Barney and Sarah's fears of not being loved, and Digit's fear of Hacker ruling Cyberspace and failing Motherboard. It's a great test in self-confidence as each member has to fight their fears. ''' #The Wizards' Rise - '''Motherboard summons the Dream Team to world of Waverly Place to join the famous Russo Family on a quest to stop Wicked and the revived Dark Angel Gorog from conquering the world #BJ's Trading Faces - BJ gets in a major pickle when he has his eyes on cute junior, Katie Croutch, but has to contend with her boyfriend, Eric. This leads to a mix-up switch-up thanks to a malfunction on one of Tinkerputt's new inventions, that causes BJ and Eric to switch bodies. As soon as that happens, hilarity ensues to the most epic proportions, and Eric and BJ have to work together and walk in each other's shoes until they can be able to get back into their own original bodies #India Adventure - #Madison Madness 3: Indigenous Disaster! - Jared gets stuck between a rock and a hard place with Barney when he is paired with his ex-crush Madison and her friend, Brooke for a class semester project which is actually a big part of his mark. Barney takes them to the jungle for their project but Jared and Madison are still tense with each other and have to learn to accept their differences, work together and be friends in order to finish the project. In the end, the team soon have everything together and become friends again. ' #Senior Skip Day!: A Beach Bash! - '''It's that time of year and it has finally arrived for the seniors of KW High: Senior Skip Day at Grand Bend Beach. Jared and his pals take on fun in the sun, Posse style from having tasty snacks, playing fun games, and wading in the water! ' #Stark Raving Mad! - '''In this little sequel of the Pixie Power movie, Jared and Sarah team up with Eitan Hanlon once again at the annual Ever After rave for Jared's Dream Team concert slot there, but Motherboard calls them up to say that with the help of Wicked and Harley, their old enemy, the evil dark pixie, Lina McKnight has returned once again and is planning to use the rave to take over everyone and the world. Now it's a race against time and a battle of the dances to take down darkness with light #The Good, the Bad, and the Brick (aka Jared & The In-Crowd) - Jared and his playmates of pretend land in hot water with the new boy Zach Brick, who happens to be party girl Teresa Nguyen's new boyfriend, when Zach makes fun of their fun and energetic antics, like how so-called "childish" he acts and Jared's choice in friends, referring to Barney and the other imaginaries, making an in crowd in the process and making Jared very upset and these comments almost shatter his confidence. This leads in a battle of the boys to see who's worth reigns, and in turn, emerges a lesson in self-worth and the true importance of being yourself and being kind to others, as Zach Brick and Jared make peace and Brick asks if he can join in a song or two and using his imagination with Jared and his pals, which Jared replies to with 'Y'know, I thought you'd never ask...' #BJ Blooms! - BJ has been acting strangely one day and his little sister and friends don't know why, until Barney realizes BJ appears to be hitting puberty, becoming a teenaged dinosaur, which has been occurring for a while now. This rises a day learning about the changes during teenage years. ''' #The Final Showdown - '''Now graduated, Jared is ready to rock the world, but this excitement comes short when he and Monique both get a vision of Wicked gaining immense power with Harley and the various villains they faced off with, thanks to pieces of various power objects from their past adventures. Now it is a war for the worlds to see if good will prevail or if evil will reign! (Spoiler warning: Good wins! But this isn't the end of the Posse's adventures.....) #Perfectly Platinum Prom!! Part 1 - After a job well done finally defeating Wicked, Harley and their lackeys, it's finally here: prom 2019, Jared's birthday prom with his best friend, Sarah. Throughout the day, Barney helps his pal get ready by polishing his social skills for the big moment and when the evening comes, it's fun and friendship all around thanks to silly moments and magical music! And by the end of the night, Jared learns the true value of friendship and having fun! Join in the fun with their favorite Dream Team pals in this amazing two-part sing along season finale! ' #Perfectly Platinum Prom!! Part 2 - '''It's finally here: prom 2019, Jared's birthday prom with his best friend, Sarah. Throughout the day, Barney helps his pal get ready by polishing his social skills for the big moment and when the evening comes, it's fun and friendship all around thanks to silly moments and magical music! Enjoy fun singing and dancing and visits from special friends, from Professor Tinkerputt to Mr. Knickerbocker! And by the end of the night, Jared once again learns the true value of friendship and having fun, as well as how much he has grown over these years! Join in the fun with their favorite Dream Team pals in this amazing two-part sing along season finale! ' Home Videos/Specials for this season * Genie Magic - '''Simply a J&F reenactment of Bratz: Genie Magic. Jared and the team make a new friend at the KT Club: Jemma, a teenage girl who happens to have wish-granting powers, but is on the run from the evil hands of Kronon, Wicked's cousin and his companion, Keela * A Jared & Friends Halloween * A Night with the Stars * Pixie Power - In this fantasmic J&F remake of Bratz: Fashion Pixiez, Jared finds a strange butterfly-shaped locket like charm on MC's backpack and has a vision of her and Flynn growing wings alongside Kyrsten and Trayvon. This prompts him and his friends of the Dream Team (with the help of two special friends of Barney's) to bring to light a world beyond and invisible to their own. With the help of special glasses and a little imagination, they enter the whimsical world of pixies and unicorns, a world where gnomes and unicorns come alive with a little bit of the power of make believe, but it's in great danger by a great familiar threat: Lina, returning in the state of a ghost to take over the realms and our heroes learn the power of friendship and imagination is stronger than anything in the world! Will they thwart the evil pixie spectre's schemes or will the free world fall? Find out in the stellar J&F winter special *Best Friends Forever - Join your favorite Dream Team buddies as they learn what it means to be a friend in over 5 wonderiffic episodes full of friendship and fun! Come along for the ride with Jared, Sarah J, Barney, MC, and the rest of the gang as they learn about the true meaning of friendship through these excellent escapades! From using your imagination to staying true to yourself to finding a lost pirate treasure and learn lessons in friends from listening to your heart to the true meaning of trust to having faith, the Imagination Posse always puts their friends first! So hop on and come for the ride because with Jared and his friends, best friends truly are forever whether they're real or make-believe. Includes a 2 brand new special episode: How to Have a SEMI Good Time &' 'Jared Robinson and the Attack of the Jaz-Chris! *Fast Forward (aka Jared & Friends: Fast Forward) - In this direct to video animated series of episodes, an upgraded malfunctioning portal sends the Dream Team on a great adventure.....into the future. Join Jared, MC, Sarah, Madeline Macgowan, and the rest of the gang as they explore the world around them, but little do they know that Wicked has joined and has plans to corrupt it to take over the realms and take out the Posse forever, from creating dark clones of the team to creating a virus spell to take over the city. ''' *Jared Robinson and the Attack of the Jaz-Chris! (Uncut version) - '''Told in a non-traditional story narrative (similar to the 2003 TMNT series), Jared and his pretend playmates land in hot water with Jasmine Henri, and Chris Gallo, fellow school football team player and her main squeeze, when Jared's temper allows him to be jealous of the fact that girls like Jasmine like guys who play sports like Chris and lashes out, having a meltdown about it on Instagram, LIVE and shoots them with one of his famous magic Morphix water balloons! Now it's a race against time to save all sanctity of the Dream Team! Will the Posse make it out alive learning the importance of standing up to your problems instead of running from them, honesty, and friendship, or will this great adventure be their last? This is left on a cliffhanger after a spell gone strong activates Jared's Dimension Twist wand and zaps the ailing Dream Team into thin air. In Part 2, it turns out the magic blow sent Jared and his pals into the neon lights dimension of the Jaz-Chris world, where the couple has gained reinforcements in familiar faces, especially one from Jared's past: Madison, his past crush. Now the adventure has come to a climax, as Jared has to prove his worth as the leader of the pack, thanks to his quick thinking and imagination, being able to rally his friends to use their imaginations and powers with the help of his new Friendship Bracelets which hold colorful beads, one for each type of power/transformation. In the end, the Posse soon subdue the odd couple and Jared apologizes for his bad attitude, taking responsibility for his actions, and finds a new friend in Chris when he arrives home. ' *The Final Showdown: The Movie - Now ready to graduate high school, Jared is ready to rock the world, but this excitement comes short when he and Monique both get a vision of Wicked gaining immense power with Harley and the various villains they faced off with, thanks to pieces of various power objects from their past adventures. Now it is a war for the worlds to see if good will prevail or if evil will reign! (Spoiler warning: Good wins! But this isn't the end of the Posse's adventures.....) *Perfectly Platinum Prom!! (: The Movie) - 'It's finally here: prom 2019, Jared's birthday prom with his best friend, Sarah. Throughout the day, Barney helps his pal get ready by polishing his social skills for the big moment and when the evening comes, it's fun and friendship all around thanks to silly moments and magical music! Enjoy fun singing and dancing and visits from special friends, from Professor Tinkerputt to Mr. Knickerbocker! And by the end of the night, Jared once again learns the true value of friendship and having fun, as well as how much he has grown over these years! Join in the fun with their favorite Dream Team pals in this amazing sing-along party, fit for the entire family and for all ages, filled with more than an hour of classic songs and dances from the past seven seasons of the show and more! ' Trivia * The premiere episode takes place a day or two after the Season 6 finale, therefore showcasing Jared and the new school year with the others *As well as some of the previous seasons, some episodes take on a mature tone or topic, due to Jared and his friends going into their senior year and really transitioning into adulthood, depending on an episode's content, as it deems to be hard to discuss a topic in a simple manner sometimes (while yet still try its best to retaining the family-friendly fuzz of the show). As a result, some episodes and scenes are cut altogether most notably in the 4Kids airings, or some plot points are slightly altered here and there *This is soon considered one of the more ambitious seasons in the series, due its ongoing creativity and willingness to try new things, especially with the home videos/multi-parters * Category:Jared & Friends